


The Love Pregnancy Brings

by Supersonicfan7



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, Married Sex, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersonicfan7/pseuds/Supersonicfan7
Summary: Robin and Lucina's sex life takes an interesting turn during Lucina's pregnancy.
Relationships: Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 22





	The Love Pregnancy Brings

Lucina had expected many things when she traveled through time. She had hoped to save her family, prevent the resurrection of Grima, and hopefully save her doomed future. While she had managed those, she was presented with many new situations she never could have expected. First had been dating Robin, which eventually led to the two being wed. Marriage had always felt like something of an unreachable dream for Lucina, since she had always put her duty before her own feelings. But Robin was stubborn, and after he worked up the courage to confess to her, she felt in her heart that she held feelings for him.

The next big surprise life had in store for Lucina was a time traveling daughter of her own. Morgan was just about everything Lucina would never have expected in her life. Her optimism was infectious, and brought a certain light to Lucina’s life that she wouldn’t trade for the world. With her and Robin, Lucina felt herself become comfortable in their own little family, as odd as they always were. When Robin had sacrificed himself to secure their future for good, Lucina felt like her heart had been torn in two.

Possibly the biggest surprise, and the one that had caused much consternation for Lucina, came two months after Grima’s defeat. After bouts of morning sickness, she visited Aunt Lissa to confirm her fears. She was pregnant. The baby was almost certainly going to be Morgan. After her daughter had heard the news, she had been over the moon in terms of excitement. But Lucina remained anxious. The thought of giving birth to the baby, let alone raising them on her own… It scared Lucina.

For weeks she tormented herself over it, and the very up-in-the-air possibility of Robin returning. She wanted to believe, but as weeks turned into a couple months, it became harder to hope. Her fears were finally assuaged when her father and aunt Lissa brought Robin home. When she finally was reunited with him, her anxiety and fears melted away into pure happiness, and she had tearfully embraced him.

Robin for the most part was equally happy, though also enlightened to how Lucina had changed while he was gone. Gone was the formal battle attire, and regal bearing she had usually kept up, and in its place was a loose flowing white dress, with a happiness he had rarely seen be expressed by her. Though the biggest change became apparent as they embraced. Lucina had always been quite slim, but now she practically glowed with a maternal beauty, with the prominent baby bump she was sporting. She had also seemed to gain a few cup sizes in her breasts, of which had been a small sour point for the princess last he remembered.

Robin quickly found himself loving how she had changed, as he felt her bump lean into him. After taking in her new beauty, he took the plunge and kissed her, with a quiet, “I’m home” sufficing as his greeting. She returned it with a heartfelt _“Welcome home Robin..”_. And thus the pair were reunited.

Their love blossomed as they spent the next few days often just basking in each other’s presence. Robin moreso, as he became particularly infatuated with Lucina’s maternal growth and appearance. It was a strange cornerstone of their relationship. When in bed, he had often found himself stroking Lucina’s bulging belly, that held their soon to be born daughter. And both husband and wife took joy in when their baby made themselves known with kicks and the like.  
As more time passed, Lucina found herself with a change in hormones that had made her constantly quite aroused, wishing to be relieved of her horniness by her beloved. When they found spare time, lovemaking, despite Lucina’s pregnancy, became a common event. 

One particular day stood out, when Lucina had dared to try on her wedding dress, despite her bulging pregnancy. It somehow managed to fit, but showcased just how much Lucina had grown since she had last worn the dress. Obviously, her baby bump stood out the most, but was also quite a change was how tight the chest had been. She realized just how much her breasts had grown, presumably to carry milk for the soon to be born baby.

When Robin returned to their room, fresh out of a day of paperwork, he found his vision of beauty admiring her form in the mirror. He would admit it to her later, but in that moment, he had never found her more beautiful, and more appealing. The white silk dress, bulging quite a bit from Lucina’s distended belly and increased bust, the blue sash that was wrapped around her, the lace covering her forearms and wrists, and the blue flower ornament in her hair. She was like a goddess to Robin, “One of fertility and motherhood”, he thought to himself.

She quickly noticed his entering, and when she saw him glancing up and down her form, particularly straying towards her belly. As a deep blush formed on her face, she turned her eyes away, as she felt a strange combination of embarrassment and affection all at once. She decided to appeal to Robin though, raising her arms above her head as she tried her best to make a sexy face, like ones she may or may not have read about from her mother’s collection of love stories. Robin’s reaction told her everything she needed to know about how he felt in regards to her posing, so she continued. So she then moved her arms down low, cradling her full, pregnant belly, as she teased him.

 _“Dear… Momma needs some lovin”_ she let out as sultry as she could. It had the intended reaction on Robin, who closed the gap between them as he embraced her.

 _“Of course. How would you like it?”_ he teased back, as he felt her baby bump press against him. He could feel himself growing hard at the possibility in front of him.

 _“Hard… Fast… I just want you to give it to me”_ , as she leaned in, kissing him. As they made out, Robin let his hands roam all over her. He groped at her breasts, squeezing them lightly, before moving his hands lower. Her belly had been such a turn on for him, that he couldn’t resist rubbing his hands all over it, even as she was clothed. It surprised him that despite how full she looked, with their baby filling her stomach, that her pregnant belly held such a hardness. As he rubbed and rubbed, while continuing to make out with her, they both felt a little jolt. From where his hand was, he felt a light kick, clear as day, from the baby. Lucina’s blush seemed to only deepen, as made light of their little one’s outburst.

 _“Seems Morgan’s with us. Let’s get you out of that dress then”_ , he told her, gazing lovingly into her eyes.  
She nodded back, raising her arms as he began pulling the dress off of her. Underneath he was let in on another surprise, in that she had worn silk white lingerie underneath. Combined with her pregnancy, she looked just as stunning in the dress as she did out of it. She created an image Robin would not ever forget.

As they moved towards the bed, Robin began getting his clothes off as well. The heavy tactician coat, as well as his baggy clothing underneath, took a good minute to get off. Once he was down to his smallclothes, he joined Lucina where she’d already laid back on the bed.

Foreplay wasn’t something they were particularly great about, but Robin made an effort to please Lucina as much as he could before they really got going. He had slipped Lucina’s breasts out of her lingerie bra, and gently massaged her growing tits. While he tended to her chest, Lucina slipped her hands down to their lower bodies. In one hand, she grasped Robin’s throbbing member as he had slowly been thrusting back and forth against her swollen belly. She gave him his much needed attention, jerking her hand back and forth across his cock, getting him nice and hard. With her other hand, she slipped between her legs, as she fingered herself, getting herself wet.

After a few moments of preparing with each other, Robin helped her slip out of her lingerie, leaving her in the nude. He joined her, sliding his smallclothes off, as they embraced on the bed, with Robin doing his best not to put too much weight on her, and the baby.

 _“Now then, here comes papa”_ , he teased as he slipped his dick inside her pussy. The tight feeling of being joined once again with his wife was one they both audibly moaned in pleasure at. Slowly but surely, he began thrusting within her. Lucina was overjoyed at feeling his love for her physically, the sensations he gave her had her moaning left and right as Robin pumped himself within her core.

One thing Robin took well note of as he continued pistoning in and out of his wife, was how her beautiful, bulging pregnant belly swayed to and fro, along with her breasts which had started to jiggle with the rhythm of his thrusts. They were practically bouncing as he sped up the pace. Lucina’s moans grew more frantic, as she cried out, _“Yes! That’s it dear! Harder!”_ Well, how could he possibly refuse her?

She had wrapped her legs around her husband, disallowing him from stopping. He decided to add to it, as he moved his hands to cradle her baby bump, taking care not to put too much pressure on her, as he began to rapidly thrust in and out of her with wanton need. This started to create a lewd squishing noise as she began to leak her pleasure out. It all turned on Robin even more, from the supple feeling of cradling Lucina’s expanded belly, to her expression. Her blush had yet to leave her face, and with her moans, he could tell she couldn’t get enough of the haze of pleasure.

 _“AAahhh! Yes! Yes! Don’t stop!”_ she continued to moan out. As some light exhaustion began to set in for Robin, he found a nice thing to interrupt their deep lovemaking. Her bouncing boobs, which had almost started to jiggle in Lucina’s own face, had started leaking ever so slightly. He had no doubt that she would soon reach the point where she’d be lactating regularly, and decided to treat himself here and now.

He slowed his thrusts to a stop, so he could lean down and grasp at her leaking boobs. He took one in each hand, as he brought himself to her right nipple, and started sucking on it. Lucina felt it immediately, letting out a high pitch moan that anyone else would have a hard time placing as Lucina’s voice.

When she found her voice again, she pouted at her husband, _“Robin… That’s supposed to be for baby Morgan.”_ Her words did little to stop him, as he enjoyed her leaking milk, with its taste a nice sweet refreshment to him. After a moment, he lifted his head up to hers, to tease back at her, _“Well she’s not here yet to enjoy mama’s milk. So I’m gonna enjoy it while I can dear”_ , as he moved to her left nipple to continue suckling at her leaking teats. To give his wife a bit of extra pleasure, he squeezed her tits lightly as he sucked. This continued for but a moment, as he got ready to continue making love to her.

As Robin prepared to continue, he had a little idea, and prompted it to his loving wife. _“Let’s switch, so you can be on top.”_ , he didn’t specify why, but he knew the sight of Lucina and her pregnant belly as she rode atop him was a sight he wanted to enjoy while he had the chance. And so he helped her up, and laid himself down on the bed, where she had lain. Throughout this, he managed to not slip out of her, wanting to keep the tight feeling of being inside her a constant.

As Lucina straightened up, she truly felt his cock sink deep into her. As she arched her back, she could see in his eyes how much he enjoyed the change. His loving smile widened as he took in her form atop him.  
She raised her arms, testing her weight and balance, to see how much she could move without over exerting herself. The weight of her baby was a constant companion in her pregnancy, and one that affected how much Lucina could move around and do on a daily basis. Sex was an odd one, given how much certain positions could tire her out, carrying the extra weight of her baby bump.

Lucina tried her best, to ride him out from on top, seductively raising her arms to help her move to and fro while Robin was still nestled deep inside her. She started with small bounces, and found it immensely pleasurable to feel Robin slide in and out of her core ever so slightly. The bed beneath them started to creak as she jerked her hips up and down atop her loving husband. As she got into a rhythm, her baby-filled belly started to lightly smack Robin’s stomach, pressing itself onto him lightly with each bounce.

Robin took note, and while he found it incredibly sexy to feel her swollen bump love-tap him, he understood that it might cause extra strain on Lucina, and thus moved his hands to cradle her belly up, so that she had a little help keeping herself going.  
As Lucina got more and more into it, she sensually let out cries of pleasure, ones that Robin took great joy in. _“Aaahhh! Ahhh! Oh! Yes! Yes! That’s it! Keep going deep!”_

This continued for a bit, with Lucina doing her best to set a good rhythm, to keep pounding her hips atop his. Her boobs had started bouncing excessively once she got into it, and she could tell that she was continuing to leak bits of milk all over her and Robin. As she continued, they both started to feel a certain fire of pleasure, pooling where they were both connected. Lucina’s bounces got more and more frantic, as she let rhythm fall away, as she reached for the pulse of sweet release.

Their joy ended up being interrupted as Robin and Lucina both felt it. A hard thump against Lucina’s belly, coming from their soon to be born daughter. The baby’s second kick caused Lucina’s belly to protrude out a bit further than usual, and Robin felt it clearly with his hands still cradling her. Lucina felt the wind be taken out from under her, as she moaned out, _“Ooohhh…. Ooof. Fuck...”_ Her breath hitched, as she started panting, the exhaustion of riding her dear husband setting in. She moved her hands to rest atop Robin’s chest, steadying herself atop him.

 _“Guess baby Morgan could tell we were having fun without her”_ , Robin mused, with a smirk on his face. Their unborn daughter’s interruption had been a surprise, but one Robin welcomed. To him, it only added to his love for Lucina, seeing how much she was going through, as she carried their baby. 

As his wife’s panting slowed, she leaned forward, collapsing on top of her husband. Her baby bump and leaking tits pressed against him, and he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her, while she nuzzled her head against his neck. Slowly, Robin tended to her, stroking her hair with one hand, while letting the other massage her belly. They laid there for a few minutes, just basking in one another’s presence, and letting their passion simmer, before Robin finally prompted her, “How is it? Wanna change it up again?”

Still weary from her efforts, she murmured slowly, _“Just a moment… I want to savor this feeling a little longer.”_ At this point, Robin had moved his hands down to her ass, and had massaged and groped at her cheeks, enjoying their fullness in the meantime.  
When she was finally ready, after enjoying Robin’s ministrations, she got up off of him, feeling his dick slide out of her with a slick sound. She definitely wanted more, given that Morgan’s little interruption kept her from a true climax. Once she sat at the edge of the bed, Robin leaned up and joined her.

While she regained the energy to stand, Robin continued pleasing her in small ways as they sat together, tending to her breasts, taking a small suck of her milk, caressing her belly, and fingering her pussy in quick succession. To return the favor, she grasped his still aroused member, and slid her hand back and forth across it, occasionally letting her thumb wander all over his little head.

As they sat there, tending to one another lovingly, Robin could feel his lust for Lucina build up once more. The simple sight of her bare pregnant body, was one that filled Robin with one with possessive need. She had always been beautiful to him, but it felt even more apparent as he took in every aspect of her body with a hungry desire. He almost wished he had a way to show it all off. Now that he thought about it…

Once Lucina was ready, she could tell Robin already had an idea in mind next. At his pull, they both stood. _“What did you have him mind dear?”_ she prompted. In place of answering, Robin led them over to the main window in their room. Though it was a very private room, a few stories up, their window had a particularly good view of castle Yllistol. Outside, Lucina could see people in the courtyard, and the training yard just beyond that. Before she could ask Robin of his idea, he let go of her, and opened the windows outside.

The cool wind was the first thing she felt, and after how hot her body had felt all throughout their passion-filled sex, it was a nice change of pace. In the nude, it felt particularly exciting, feeling it stroke against her belly and breasts. As she took it in, Robin turned to her, and kissed her. She responded in kind, moaning into their kiss.

When they separated, Robin finally replied, _“Lean down on the windowsill. I wanna take in you, and pound you hard in front of the whole castle my love.”_ She blushed profusely at the suggestion, but complied. They were particularly lucky that the pegasus knight’s flight-patrols never went anywhere near the castle’s quarters.

As she sat her hands down on the windowsill, Lucina tried to make it as provocative as she could, and leaned her ass back, for Robin’s awaiting member. To Robin, the view in front of him could never compare to the vista outside.  
Her ass glistened with the sweat they had built up from their love-making, and Robin took a moment to roam his hand all over her rear, stroking her before taking a large grope of her cheeks. She moaned lightly in response to his ministrations. As he pushed his cock back into her needy pussy, the slick sound of Lucina’s juices flowing out returned, but joined with it was the smacking of skin against skin as Robin railed himself against her. Much more than before, he was very forceful as he pumped in and out, causing her ass cheeks to clap against his hips.

Soon enough, Lucina was crying out in time with his deep thrusts, her melodic moans a joy to hear over and over. “Oh! Oohh! Yes! Yes! Right! There!”, as she continued like this, Robin could only smirk at how much she was enjoying herself. He decided to tease her just a little, _“Don’t get too loud dear, or someone outside may just hear you.”_ She cooed in response, as she raised her head from where she had hung low, to take in the view in front of her, her eyes searching for any possibility that she’d been heard.

From behind her, Robin slipped his hands up to grasp her belly, as it had been swaying to and fro with their frantic motions. He leaned down against her back, practically hugging her as they leaned on the windowsill. His head so close to hers, he continued the teasing, _“Just imagine, Chrom or anybody else seeing how much you’re enjoying getting fucked while pregnant.”_ He sat his head next to hers as his thrust slowed. From here, he could easily see the embarrassment filling her face, as she blushed a pure red, and stammered out, _“D-don’t say such things… You… then I’d tell them all how much you get off knowing you filled me with our child!”_ Her counter brought an equally deep blush to Robin’s face, as the mortifying thought filled his head. He had a reputation he liked to keep up. 

In lieu of responding, he straightened up, returning to his powerful thrusts, and let his hands roam over Lucina’s swaying baby-bump. When he finally got back into a rhythm, he responded, _“Then let us keep it between us. How’s that sound?”_ , prompting her to drop the teasing. As she let the shocking pleasure of his thrusts start to overwhelm her, she confessed her answer, _“Just so long as Morgan isn’t the only one we’re having then. I… I love being pregnant with our children.”_ Her plea was followed by a somehow even deeper blush than before, as she turned her head toward him.

From his position, Robin could tell she was embarrassed beyond belief at her confession. The pleading look in her eyes told him everything. His astoundment must have been clear on his own face, before he realized she was waiting for him to respond. _“Of course! I’d love nothing more, to have a big family, and live out my days with you and the children.”_

To punctuate it, he hastened his thrusts, letting the smacking of their skin grow even louder. He gripped her ass tightly, practically shoving himself into her cheeks. The jolts of pleasure between the two grew more and more pronounced, as two moaned in sync with one another. Robin himself could feel his end at reach, as his knees started to shake and buckle from the excretion. Closer and closer. In and out, as fast as he could make it, before it finally hit them.

Lucina had started seeing stars in her eyes, when she felt herself melt into pleasure at the sweet release. She arched her back as she let out the loudest moan yet, _“OOooooooohhhhhhh!”_. Her fluids had practically spurted out of her core, and were leaking onto the floor. Robin meanwhile, was panting as he let it all out inside her, his head practically dizzy from the electric pleasure he felt. As his own cum started to leak out with her juices, he felt himself go limp inside her.

Before they could collapse from exhaustion, Robin mustered the last of his energy to lift up Lucina, holding her in his arms bridal style, as he walked them back to their bed. He laid her down on the bed, before laying down at her side. The two simply basked in another’s presence, as their high of pleasure faded away. What took its place was exhaustion, and before long, sleep took the two, as they lay nude together on the bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Unbeknownst to the very loving couple, outside their room, was a particular junior tactician, shivering in embarrassment at the sounds of what she had heard. She waited till she heard the telltale signs of snoring, before opening the door to her parent’s room. After a quick glance at the mess they made, particularly of each other, she quietly shut the door, and tried her best to forget the image of the two that had planted itself in her head. Despite her best efforts, a deep blush remained on her face for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thanks a ton if you read through this whole thing. It was my first time ever writing smut, and I feel like it shows, but I gave it my best shot. The focus on pregnancy is mostly cause that's what I'm into, wholesome or lewd (Though probably not really the "hardcore" stuff). Debating if there may be another chapter or two, but it'll mostly depend on how much I can get the creative juices flowing.


End file.
